


Lazy Sundays

by Nyaow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, POV Lisa, Season/Series 06, Short & Sweet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaow/pseuds/Nyaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean heals with Lisa's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first on tumblr, just moved here. This is nothing but shameless fluff.

Dean heals. It’s a weird process, not something fast or slow. Just something that…happens. And for that, Lisa is thankful.

She wakes up first, coming into consciousness with the sun because they were too busy to close the blinds last night, and takes a moment to appreciate him. Like how soft he looks like this, asleep with blankets pulled to his chest. Or how his breathing comes out in little puffs that aren’t snores and he sleeps shirtless, arms crossed. In the beginning when he still slept through the guest room and tried not to drink too much because of Ben (he drinks a lot anyway, has a skewed sense of it, but he fought off the Apocalypse and watched his brother throw himself into Hell so she’s not fond of it, but she understands the best she can), he always looked like he was about to get up and run. Would sleep still dressed half the time.

This is much better.

He also looks a lot like Ben when he’s sleeping, which scares her. She knew the other guy she slept with personally and he was proven the father with a simple test, but Dean went on a rant that ended in tears about destiny and angels fucking up everything and how Sam dying was all their fault and she wonders if they might have screwed the test somehow, too. They’re angels, apparently not friendly ones either - would’ve been easy, right? Having a kid would’ve made Dean stay, probably, and from the sound of it Heaven couldn’t let that happen. She’d never been big on religion, but she’d never hated it until lately. Now she’s seriously wondering if she has reason to hate it even more.

Not long after, he blinks awake too, sleepiness clouding his eyes. The sunlight makes the green pale. “Mornin’,” he says with a small, exhausted smile, fingers curling around the corner of the pillow loosely. “S’early.”

Yeah, it is - barely past seven, and she’s only gotten him to start sleeping more than four hours recently. He’s as stubborn now as he was at twenty. “I know,” she answers with a small smile of her own. “How’d you sleep?”

"Good." He rubs his eye. "Is it Sunday or am I dreaming?"

"No, it’s Sunday."

He lets go of the pillow and rolls over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The room’s freezing, fall setting in early. Ben’s loving it since it makes playing soccer easier. When she first met Dean, he mentioned offhandedly that his brother liked soccer (a small piece of information she doesn’t know why she remembers), and that just makes her wonder even more. Moments like this make her wish she could just shut off her brain, not wake up from dreams of raising a kid together like they might’ve been supposed to.

Dean makes a great dad. Even when miserable.

"Pancakes," he mumbles. "Ben wanted pancakes."

Her small smile grows. “That’s on you. I hate making pancakes.”

"That’s because you hate making anything that ain’t healthy. It’s not natural, Lisa." But there’s a laugh in his voice that doesn’t come out, some edge of teasing happiness she hadn’t heard the first two months. He adds, "I need a shower. You coming?"

Really, she’s not sure she even wants to move, but passing up any form of lazy mornings with her boyfriend is hard. “Yeah,” she answers, and rolls out of bed. The chilly air hits her hard and she crosses her arms. “God, I hate you right now.”

This time he real does laugh, full but quiet and maybe a little sad. The important thing, though, is that Dean’s healing and eventually everything will be all right.


End file.
